youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Digitalinsanity111
James, also known as Digitalinsanity111, was a YouTube Let's Player who was known for his Let's Play of Super Mario World and Jak and Daxter and the Precursor Legacy. As of April 19, 2012, he announced officially on his channel that he was leaving the let's play community, although his channel is still up. Good Friends on YouTube # durden77 # darkmindedsith # Cypheron48 # Mario vs. DK History Back in 2008 James created his first channel, Firehawk, with the intention of making game reviews. Although he received a small following at the time, he eventually decided to create a new channel, digitalinsanity111, on April 25, 2008, for two reasons; one, he wanted a more original channel name, and two, he wanted to create better videos than were on Firehawk, which he thought were mostly shit. Sometime after that he deleted his original Firehawk account, due to the fear of Retsuprae finding his videos and making fun of them. After awhile of doing more game reviews on digitalinsanity, James started doing Let's Plays on September 25, 2008, his first Let's Play being Super Mario World. He has done two full let's plays, the other being Jak and Daxter and the Precursor Legacy, and started Super Mario Galaxy, but only got 3 videos out before he quit let's playing. He was even planning on doing a Smash Brothers Machinima, but ended up canceling that in the end, too. On July 10, 2009 James created a channel called TheOptimus, but barely used it, except for a lone Dora the Exploror video, until he quit let's playing in 2012, in which he started periodically uploading skits and animations he's made to it, which he still does occasionally to this day. James takes an animation and film class, although the specific course and degree he is pursuing has never been specified by him. Although he doesn't let's play or review anymore, digitalinsanity is still on YouTube, so people can always go back and rewatch his older videos on that channel if they really want to. James is longtime YouTube-friends with fellow let's players MVDK (standing for Mario vs. DK), durden77, and darkmindedsith, as well as a few others, the last two being his biggest inspiration for beginning let's plays to begin with. The first time anyone has ever seen his face on camera was in his last video ever posted on digitalinsaity, which was an update video, as well as his video to say goodbye to let's plays. Videos digitalinsanity111 Let's Plays Let's Tries Other Ask Digital: This was digital's questions and answers series, where his fans would ask him questions, and he'd make a video answering a lot of them. Reviews: When digital first started on his channel he made game reviews, until he started doing let's plays. The Optimus TheOptimus is Digital's second channel, and currently the only active one, where he uploads skits he makes, both animated and live action. Firehawk Firehawk was digital's old channel before he created Digitalinsanity111. He strictly made reviews on it. He created Digitalinsanity111 so he could make improved reviews, before he even decided to make Let's Plays, and later on deleted the channel because he felt that the reviews on that channel were really bad. Gallery Digitalinsanity111.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on June 30, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers